Davie, Florida
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = |government_type = Commission-Manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Judy Paul (D) |leader_title1 = Town Administrator |leader_name1 = Gary Shimun |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1909 |established_title2 = Incorporated (first) |established_date2 = 16 November 1925 |established_title3 = Incorporated (second) |established_date3 = 1960 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 88.5 |area_land_km2 = 86.6 |area_water_km2 = 1.9 |area_total_sq_mi = 34.17 |area_land_sq_mi = 33.43 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.74 |area_water_percent = 2.17 |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 census |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 91992 |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_metro = 5564635 |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 26 |latm = 4 |lats = 53 |latNS = N |longd = 80 |longm = 16 |longs = 49 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 1 |elevation_ft = 9 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 33312, 33314, 33317, 33324-33332, 33355 |area_code = 754, 954 |website = http://www.davie-fl.gov |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 12-16475 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0281316 |footnotes = }} Davie is a town in Broward County, Florida, United States. The town's population was 91,992 at the 2010 census. History Davie was founded by Jake Tannebaum and Tamara Toussaint. The original name of the town was Zona. In 1909 R.P. Davie assisted then Governor Broward by draining the swamplands that were inhabited by mosquitoes. Robert Parsell (R.P.) Davie, a developer, bought about in the area. He built a school in Zona and in 1916, the people of the town were so grateful they renamed the town after him. It was carved out of Everglades land that was mostly under water. Davie has always had a reputation as a "Western" town. It boasts a significant horse-owning population and once was home to many herds of cattle. In recent years, commercial and residential development has discouraged such practices but Davie still tries to maintain a "Western" feel. Pioneer City, a western theme park, was located across the street from Flamingo Gardens. It was built in the 1960s and closed a few years later. The Old Davie School The Davie School, designed in 1917 by August Geiger, one of South Florida's most prominent early architects, opened its doors in 1918 with about 90 students. The Davie School was the first permanent school in the Everglades and is now Broward County's oldest existing school building. The building was in continuous use as a school until 1980. The Davie School Foundation was established in 1984 to protect and restore the Davie School to the integrity of its earlier appearance. The building is now referred to as the "Old Davie School," and is maintained by a collaboration of the Davie School Foundation and the Town of Davie. In the early 2000s two other historic buildings from the surrounding neighborhood were moved to the property adjoining the Old Davie School. * The Viele House, built beginning in 1912, is the oldest residential structure remaining in Davie and is an excellent example of vernacular architecture. It survived the hurricane of 1926 and the floods of 1947. It was continuously occupied by members of the Viele family until being moved to the Old Davie School property. * In 2004 the former home of Colonel Charles A. & Katherine M. Walsh (1912–1932) and the Bud & Betty Osterhoudt family (1958–2004) was also moved to the site. Geography Davie is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and (2.17%) is water. Demographics As of 2010, there were 37,306 households, with 8.0% being vacant. As of 2000, 36.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.8% were married couples living together, 12.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.1% were non-families. 22.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.13. In the town the population was spread out with 26.4% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 33.4% from 25 to 44, 22.6% from 45 to 64, and 9.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $47,014, and the median income for a family was $56,290. Males had a median income of $38,756 versus $30,016 for females. The per capita income for the town was $23,271. About 6.9% of families and 9.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.3% of those under age 18 and 7.1% of those age 65 or over. As of 2000, speakers of English as a first language made up 75.47% of the population, while Spanish speakers made up 18.74%, and French speakers made up 1.13% of residents. A few other languages spoken were Italian at 0.73%, Chinese at 0.53%, Portuguese 0.51%, and French Creole being the mother tongue of 0.38% of the population. Education Davie is host of the South Florida Educational Center. A large number of educational institutions have campuses in Davie, including: Colleges and universities * Nova Southeastern University * Florida Atlantic University (Davie Campus) * University of Florida (Davie Campus) * Broward College (Central Campus) * ITT Technical Institute * Unilatina international college * Trinity International University-Florida Public elementary schools * Davie Elementary School * Flamingo Elementary School * Fox Trail Elementary School * Hawkes Bluff Elementary School (opened in 1989) * Nova Blanche Forman Elementary School * Nova Dwight D. Eisenhower Elementary School * Silver Ridge Elementary School Public middle schools * Indian Ridge Middle School * Nova Middle School Public high schools * McFatter Technical High School * Nova High School * Western High School Private schools * St. David Catholic Elementary/Middle School * St. Bonaventure School (Catholic Elementary/Middle) * The Master's Academy * University School of Nova Southeastern University * Kentwood Preparatory School http://www.kentwoodprepcommunity.com/, a school for children with AD/HD and similar learning problems * Summit-Questa Montessori School * Apple Tree Montessori School * Conservatory Prep Senior High School - an arts-integrated school for grades 8 - 12 * Parkway Christian School (Christian Elementary/Middle) * Sunset Sudbury School Media Davie is a part of the Miami-Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood media market, which is the twelfth largest radio market and the seventeenth largest televisi